


Massage

by Goombario



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: While exploring the PCL, Lucy has to help relieve Psyduck of a splitting headache or risk being caught.





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the characters in this story are NOT based off the actual actor and actress in the film. The appearance of Lucy and Tim are meant to be those shown in the movie's credits. I won't be specific to avoid spoilers, just know that this story is not using the likenesses of the real-life humans that play these characters, only the characters themselves.

Lucy held her breath. With each step she took, she placed her foot down as quietly as possible. The reporter woman had no clue what was waiting for her in the PCL, but the darkness throughout the whole building and the dramatic atmosphere made her incredibly nervous. Unfortunately for her, Tim and his Pikachu had decided to investigate another area of the laboratory, leaving Lucy alone with her partner Pokemon, Psyduck.

Psyduck was just as nervous as Lucy, if not more so; the duck Pokemon trembled as he followed behind her, frantically looking around as the two of them walked. Lucy glanced down at Psyduck as she walked, seeing that her Pokemon was clamping on to his head with both feathered hands; Psyduck was developing a powerful stress headache. If Psyduck accidentally released his power, their cover would be completely blown if anyone actually was in the building.

"It's okay, Psyduck," Lucy whispered. She knew that trying to calm her Pokemon would likely be in vain, especially in this situation, but she was willing to try. "Everything's okay. We're just taking a walk, that's all."

"P-Psyduck!" Psyduck exclaimed in fear, his high-pitched voice dripping with fright. "Psy!" Psyduck continued, looking up at Lucy. When Lucy's eyes met her Pokemon's, she shook her head instantly--the two didn't need to speak the same language for the duck's point to come across. Psyduck stared at Lucy with his eyes wide and beady, looking into her blue eyes with a suggestive expression.

"No way, I'm not doing that! Not here!" Lucy protested in a harsh-sounding whisper. "I only give you that massage when we're home! I know you're scared, but everything is okay. You have nothing to be worried about, we're just playing explorers!"

"Psy! Psyduck!" Psyduck replied. He still sounded afraid, and raised his voice while s trying to fight Lucy rejecting what he wanted. "Psy!"

"Fine! Just calm down!" Lucy whispered. She quickly looked around, and saw no trace of Tim or Pikachu. She sighed in relief and sat down on the cold, hard floor. Psyduck's expression turned from terrified to pleased, as if he had been offered the most delicious berry. Lucy rolled her eyes at her Pokemon's quick change and reached for the zipper of her red top, pulling it down and opening her red coat. She looked at Psyduck once again, gritting her teeth. "Do I have to?"

"Psy!" Psyduck nodded, holding his head and closing his eyes--he looked to be in pain. Psyduck never faked that, and Lucy knew it. She didn't know why he would choose a situation like this for her help, but if he wanted it that badly then it was her job as his partner to help. Lucy reached for her black, skin-hugging sweater and pulled it up, revealing her bare breasts to the cold air. Her nipples hardened instantly from the chill, but that was the last thing on her mind.

Psyduck was quick to hop on her lap and lean towards her, rubbing his soft, feathery head against her breasts. Psyduck enjoyed Lucy's body heat, and always preferred her breasts to something more normal, like her stomach or just a simple hug. Lucy had no clue where Psyduck had picked up this interest, but she wished she could find whoever was responsible and punch them in the gut. Lucy shivered as she felt Psyduck's damp, smooth feathers touch her sensitive skin, all the while looking around for any trace of Tim or Pikachu.

"Psyduck!" Psyduck exclaimed excitedly. Lucy looked down and instantly groaned in frustration; Psyduck had an erection. It was pink, thick enough to squeeze, and long enough that she could trail her hand back and forth on it with just a little room to spare. Unfortunately, she knew from experience. Damn that blog that suggested sexual relief for stressed Pokemon. Damn it to Hell.

"Fine, just please be quick ..." Lucy whispered. She reached down and took Psyduck's erect dick in her hand, furiously pumping back and forth on the smooth, warm skin. Psyduck arched his back and moaned in pleasure, not unlike his sound of relief when Tim's Pikachu strangely massaged his feet for him on the ride over. Lucy felt her face heat up from hearing Psyduck's pleased squeaking--it was almost humiliating to do this here, but knowing she was good at it made her feel a little happy.

Of course, when she was the one in the mood and they were home, everything would've been fine. Now, she had the risk of Tim walking in on her jerking off a psychic duck. She couldn't begin to explain it to him if she tried. Psyduck trembled once again, and Lucy felt his thin, webbed foot frantically thump against her leg as she continued the speedy pace of her hand. She leaned down and kissed Psyduck's head, smiling at her faithful partner.

"It's okay, Psyduck. I don't mind." Lucy whispered, trying her best to sound reassuring and calm him down. "Let it out on my hand. Be quick so Pikachu doesn't see you, okay?"

"Psy ...!" Psyduck moaned loudly and his body went limp. Lucy watched as the Pokemon's cock throbbed in her grasp and Psyduck started to orgasm. With each throb of his cock, another glob of cum leaked on to Lucy's closed hand. Psyduck's hold on his head stopped, and the little duck looked quite relieved. Lucy watched his cum run down her hand until his orgasm ceased, then moved her hand towards her mouth. Without a second thought, she began lapping the Pokemon's seed from her fingers and wrist--she had no other way to get rid of the evidence without risking Pikachu smelling something unusual.

It wasn't the first time she had swallowed it anyway--it was an acquired taste, for sure. 

Psyduck ignored her and started to fondle Lucy's breasts, squeezing them with his thin fingers and groping her like some sort of toy. Lucy felt a shiver run down her spine--her breasts were one of her more sensitive spots. Psyduck always groped her like some perverted old man who hadn't seen tits in years, and luckily for him Lucy enjoyed the feeling. He seemed to have calmed down completely along with being rid of his headache, meaning that they could resume exploring for clues.

"Psyduck, we're all done now." Lucy lowered her top and covered herself, zipping her hoodie up to return her outfit to normal. "Thank goodness Tim and Pikachu didn't come in ..." She muttered. She looked around once again, seeing no sign of either of her friends and sighed in relief. Before Lucy could start walking, an unfamiliar noise came from behind her. She quickly turned, seeing blue, round-tipped fingers slowly grabbing the corner of the wall, followed by a long, veiny blue arm. A pair of red eyes appeared in the darkness. "Oh no." Lucy gulped. She grabbed Psyduck and stuffed him into the carrier backpack she wore, standing up and beginning to slowly back away.

Multiple Greninja appeared at her first step back, leaping towards her with furious expressions and preparing to shoot water shuriken at her. She couldn't run--one of them landed on her and eyed her up and down, examining her body. Lucy looked down and her eyes widened; Greninja had a massive, veiny pink cock. It throbbed violently. He must have smelled her--she became excited when helping Psyduck, but didn't show it and risk Psyduck wanting to mount her.

Unfortunately for her, Greninja had decided that on his own. Lucy felt the sharp tip of Greninja's water star tear her black track pants, leaving her in silk red panties with bare legs. She quickly shook her head in protest, muttering pleas of "Please don't, no!" as Greninja reached down for her. Another star slash rid Lucy of her top, leaving her in nothing but a black baseball cap. Greninja reached around her head and took hold of Lucy's long, blonde ponytail and gave it a firm pull; this forced Lucy's head forward. In the surprise, Greninja forced his cock into Lucy's mouth and started to fuck her face, pulling on her ponytail for control.

That was the last thing Lucy could remember before blacking out.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around, seeing something unusual; she appeared to be upside down. She turned, seeing Psyduck hanging next to her; he was tied up in something long, pink, and dripping: Greninja's tongue. Lucy opened her mouth to scream, but the tip of Greninja's long tongue darted into her mouth to silence her. She could feel the slimy, warm tongue wrapped around her naked body, with drool running down her chest and slit. Her body betrayed her by making her feel slight pleasure from the strange feeling, but her fear of being captured was quick to push the thought away.

She looked down and tried to scream again, seeing Tim and his Pikachu staring at her from above. Tim was wide-eyed--he couldn't see much of her from Greninja's tongue, but her breasts were visible due to the 'rope' having too much space between layers. Pikachu looked at Tim and raised an eyebrow.

"Pika pi, Pikachu, Pika." Pikachu said. Tim looked down at him and shot him a dirty look. Unknown to Lucy, Tim knew exactly what Pikachu commented and made him deserve the disapproving glare:

"At least you finally got to see her tits, kid."


End file.
